Una razón más por la cual luchar
by Aly Potter Weasley
Summary: Cuando las cosas se vuelven más negras aparece un pequeño rayo de luz en su vida.La entrega de Lily y James en su rol de padres hacen posible lo imposible.Una adolescente de 14 años de cabello azabache y enormes ojos verdes en busca de su verdadera identidad se cruzan el camino de Harry y sabran darle más vueltas al destino de lo que se creía. Porque Nelly es digna de ser apreciada
1. Sentimiento de culpabilidad

El verano en el 4 de Privet Drive no podía ser más aburrido y a la vez más tormentoso. No recibía gran cosa por parte de sus mejores amigos y su padrino; solo unas cuantas líneas en pergamino preguntándole como estaba y advirtiéndole no salir de la casa, recordándole constantemente los peligros que corría sobre todo ahora que Voldemort había regresado.

Como si él no lo supiera y no fuera ya lo suficientemente consciente de ello, siendo que lo vio regresar, que presenció su regreso aquella fatídica noche, la misma noche en la que vio a sus padres a través del _Finite incantatem_, presencio como el traidor de Colagusano se humillaba una vez más por temor, la noche en que fue testigo de cómo le era arrebatada la vida injustamente a Cedric Digori sin posibilidad a defenderse y todo era su culpa.

Una vez más alguien moría y todo por su culpa, otra vez más no pudo evitarlo.

Últimamente se sentía tan culpable, tan triste, pero sobre todo se sentía tan solo. Como si todos se hubiesen olvidado de él y a nadie le importara, quizás así era; porque pese a mantener contacto con el mundo mágico, no podía evitar notar que le ocultaban algo. Ron no lo había invitado a pasar el verano en la madriguera como otros años y aunque odiara admitirlo se sentía desplazado, hace unos días le había llegado una carta de Ron contándole que pasarían el verano en casa de unos parientes y no podía invitarlo ese año a su casa.

Harry no le había reclamado comprendía sus motivos, después de todo… ¿Quién era el para reclamarle algo? Los Weasley merecían pasar el tiempo que quisiera en familia y si no querían invitarlo pues…no le veía el problema pensando lógicamente.

Estaba devastado. Las pobres excusas de cartas que le habían enviado ese verano en donde se podía leer las mismas frases repetidas en las cartas como: "no salgas de casa" o "no te metas en líos y ten cuidado" junto con la falta de información sobre Voldemort le molestaban continuamente. No podía evitar pensar que si no había actuado aún debía ser porque planeaba algo…algo muy malo y eso lo frustraba lo hacían sentirse pequeño e impotente al chico de anteojos y revuelto cabello azabache.

Sintió un gélido aire que le erizo los bellos de la nuca, se levantó de un salto de la acera, miró a su alrededor alarmado; no había señal de vida en el parque, pero no podía estar seguro. Lentamente comenzó a caminar a la casa escuchando en su mente las advertencias de Hermione, Ron y Sirius, las cuales había ignorado olímpicamente en el momento que abandono la casa. Bueno, tampoco es que ellos se puedan enterar de lo que había hecho ¿o sí?

El frío aumento, el aire se volvió más denso y la poca luz del día que quedaba desapareció de golpe; miro el cielo, lo que antes había tomado por nubes no eran otra cosa más que dementores acercándose a él a gran velocidad.

Con varita en mano se alejo corriendo del parque, cada vez podía sentir su respiración en su cuello más cerca amenazándolo continuamente, horribles sentimientos de sufrimiento, desolación, miedo lo invadieron tomando fuerza de su autocontrol e invadiéndolo cada vez más fuerte. Aun quedaba mucho para llegar a su "casa" por más rápido que corriera, se negaba a hacer magia a no ser que estuviese en una situación sin salida o de lo contrario lo expulsarían de Hogwarts y eso sería la guinda de la torta con todo lo ocurrido.

-¡Aaahh! ¡¿Qué es eso?! Alguien ayúdeme- alcanzo a escuchar el grito ahogado de una niña desesperada, se escuchaba lejano como si estuviera dentro de algún lugar; distraído volteo rápidamente.

Topándose cara a cara con un dementor que lo alcanzaba, estaba casi encima de él, pero lo que le llamo la atención no fue eso, sino, que la cara de sufrimiento que mostraba el rostro de una niña de cabello negro y las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Estaba tirada en el suelo a unos metros de la plaza dentro de un enorme tubo de concreto que usaban de banca o de pista en el caso de los atletas, dos dementores la atacaban arrebatándola su felicidad y buenos pensamientos.

No lo pensó dos veces y sacó la varita con decisión.

-¡Expecto Patronum!  
Una débil voluta plateada emergió de la punta de su varita, alejando unos pocos centímetros al dementor que se encontraba más cerca. ¡NO! Pensó con desesperación, concéntrate ¡vamos! ¡Concéntrate! Decía una y otra vez en su mente reprendiéndose por ser tan inútil en esta situación.

-No, no por favor no-el apenas audible gemido de la niña lo hizo reaccionar; se había desplomado en el suelo ni apenas acabo de pronunciar esa frase. No tenía mucho tiempo.

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!-vociferó con toda la energía que tenia, el ciervo plateado no tardo en surgir de su varita en su ayuda y arremeter contra el dementor que comenzaba a atacarle, en cuanto se vio libre, guió al ciervo en dirección de la niña. No tardaron en desaparecer tras el resplandor del ciervo. Pero eran muchos, comenzaron a llegar más y más, atraidos silenciosamente por la desesperación que emanaba de los adolescentes y el sufrimiento que han cargado en su corta vida.

Harry no pudo resistir por mucho tiempo más, su patronus perdía fuerzas a una velocidad vertiginosa, sus fuerzas comenzaban a menguar, cuando vio un enorme perro plateado junto con una gacela y un lobo corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Las fuerzas le fallaron y unos ojos grises preocupados hablándole palabras que no podía entender fue lo último que sintió antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	2. ¿Quién es Nelly Hollins?

-¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! No por favor. Despierta-exclamaba un muy asustado Sirius al ver a su ahijado inconsciente y con el brazo izquierdo sangrante. Ignorando a los recién llegados de la orden del fénix que alejaban a los dementores.

-Tranquilo padfoot, se pondrá bien. Ha pasado peores-dijo Remus tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo, a pesar de la gran preocupación que mostraba sus enormes ojos miel. Lupin saco su varita y murmuro un "Ennervate" al cuerpo de Harry, quien abrió los ojos al instante para luego cerrarlos abruptamente sin poder evitar una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué ocurre cachorro? ¿Qué te duele?-preguntó Sirius en voz baja para no incomodar a su ahijado.

-Mi…cabeza…duele…y…-logro susurrar con la voz ronca y cansada, las imágenes de lo ocurrido regresaron a su mente abruptamente…dio un brinco inconsciente al recordar, incorporándose forzosamente en los brazos de su padrino.- ¡LA NIÑA!-exclamo ignorando a Remus que intentaba volver a recostarlo, pero incapaz de soportar su propio cuerpo se desplomo en los brazos de Sirius nuevamente.

-Harry… ¿de qué niña estás hablando?-pregunto tranquilamente Remus, pero no menos preocupado. Sirius lo miraba como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Por toda respuesta Harry señalo detrás suyo en las sombras del tunel. Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore y el señor Weasley que se quedaron después de que la orden expulsara a los Dementores se observaron entre si preocupados.

Artur camino cautelosamente hasta que vio un pequeño bulto en la oscuridad, se agacho y vio la menuda figura de una niña que le rompió el corazón, lentamente la levanto entre sus brazos y se acercó a los demás ante sus expresiones atónitas.

Harry con extremo cansancio logro decir: Por favor cuídenla, antés de desmayarse, otra vez.

Sirius se puso de pie cargando a Harry y junto a Artur se aparecieron en la mitad del salón del 12 de Grimmauld Place con un traslador.

Dumbledore camino por las calles de Privet Drive manipulando expertamente las mentes de los vecinos curiosos que habían visto lo ocurrido, mientras que al mismo tiempo Remus Lupin hablaba con los Dursley diciendo que Harry pasaría el resto del verano con él y que no se preocuparan porque estaría bien cuidado.

Varios minutos más tarde y un gran auto control por parte de Lupin para no maldecir en el momento a los odiosos parientes de Harry por sus desagradables comentarios con su cachorro, ambos hombres se dirigieron a la casa de Arabella Figg, le agradecieron el haberles avisado y desaparecieron en la chimenea en distintas direcciones. Uno a Hogwarts para arreglar los posibles problemas con el ministerio y averiguar quién era esa niña si era maga o no, y el otro a Grimmauld place.

Los Weasley's corrían frenéticamente de arriba abajo buscando todo lo que necesitara su madre para curar a la niña y Sirius para curar a Harry. Compresas heladas, vendas, esencia de díctamo, poción cicatrizante, etc. Harry tenía un brazo fracturado y una contusión craneal, nada severo pero necesitaba reposo y Sirius atendía sus heridas, mientras que La niña tenía la presión baja, fiebre descontrolada, raspones en las manos y en los brazos de cuando se intentó escabullir de los dementores y los signos vitales débiles.

Sirius ya había terminado con Harry y ahora su cachorro estaba durmiendo para reponerse del ataque para cuando llego Remus por la chimenea y Molly seguía enfrascada en la niña.

Luego de varias horas angustiantes, logro bajarle la fiebre, curarla y estabilizar sus signos vitales.

-¡Moony! ¿Viste a Harry? -dijo Sirius cuando vio entrar al merodeador en la cocina, donde estaba esperando a que Molly le sirviera su desayuno.

-Sí, seguía dormido-respondió sentándose a su lado. El pelinegro asintió y sonrió traviesamente al ver entrar a los gemelos con cara de sueño que se acercaron a los merodeadores. Desde que Sirius se había enterado de que querían abrir una tienda de bromas y que su ahijado les había dado el dinero y a la vez los gemelos supieron que ellos eran los merodeadores se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo planeando bromas y nuevos inventos a escondidas de Molly.

Se inclinó en la silla que se iba sentar Fred y le puso un cojín ruidoso y Molly se la paso regañandolo hasta que Sirius no pudo aguantar más la risa y se cayó de la silla riendo a carcajadas, la señora Weasley detuvo su discurso al ver a Sirus, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa se escuchó una voz.

-¿Sirius?¿Monny?¿Señora Weasley?-pregunto un Harry adormilado tallándose los ojos y observando todo con confusión.

Sirius se levantó en el acto a ver a su ahijado pero la señora Weasley se le adelantó y abrazaba a Harry cariñosamente.

¡Ay Harry! Nos tenías tan preocupados, pero deberías estar en la cama ve anda a acostarte y te subiré un enorme desayuno, tienes que reponerte y estas muy delgado-dijo examinándolo para luego irse a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno.

-Mm…señora Weasley… de verdad…no es necesario. Si no le molesta desayunare acá con los demás-dijo firmemente ganándose un suspiro de resignación por su parte y una sonrisa por parte de Remus y Sirius que lo abrazaron cariñosamente.

-Ese es mi Harry, cada día más parecido a Prongs. Ya decía yo que estaba mejor, si un Potter hubiera accedido a quedarse quieto en una cama es porque está realmente mal y al borde de la muerte-exclamó Sirius trágicamente. Mientras que Remus solo se reía de las tonteras de su compañero.

-¿En dónde estamos?-preguntó Harry desorientado sentándose a la mesa luego de saludar a los gemelos afectuosamente.

-El número doce de Grimmauld place, hogar de la familia Black y mi peor pesadilla.-comento Sirius amargamente.-Al menos este basurero sirve de algo y puede ser útil aportando este lugar como cuartel de la orden del fénix.

-¿Orden del fénix? –pregunto Harry curioso

-Es una orden fundada por Dumbledore desde la primera guerra contra Voldemort, tus padres pertenecían a ella, luego de la….caída de Voldemort se disolvió pero ahora…con los recientes acontecimientos se ha reabierto.

-¡Y USTEDES HAN ESTADO AQUÍ TODO EL TIEMPO, BUSCANDO LA MEJOR FORMA DE DERROTAR A VOLDEMORT MIENTRAS YO QUE LE VI REGRESAR Y ME HE ENFRENTADO A EL MÁS VECES QUE CUALQUIERA DE USTEDES ME QUEDABA CON LOS DURSLEY! –vociferó sacando todo el enojo, la pena y la rabia de sus horribles vacaciones-¡NI UNA SOLA CARTA EN LA QUE ME HAYAN HABLADO DE ESTO O DE CUALQUIER COSA! ¡¿PORQUE ME HAN MANTENIDO AISLADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO?! ¡¿PARA QUE NO COMETIERA NADA ESTUPÍDO o QUE?! ¡SEGURO QUE RON Y HERMIONE HAN ESTADO AQUI TODO ESTE TIEMPO!-exploto sin poder contenerse más y rompió los vasos que estaban en el encimero de la cocina inconscientemente.

-Harry…Harry tranquilízate. No te contamos nada porque las cartas podían ser interceptadas pero siempre mantuvimos vigilancia sobre ti. Bueno, anoche falló, pero fue por la culpa del tarado de Mundungus.

Harry no podía evitar temblar de rabia, en cuanto apareció Ron y Hermione con pijamas Harry siguió descargando su rabia y frustración sobre ellos. Pero sobretodo su pena e impotencia.

Había soportado y aguantado durante tanto tiempo todo esto dentro de sí, sin dejarlo nunca salir y aguantado las constantes burlas sobre el o Dumbledore que salían en "El Profeta" que ya no aguantaba más… Tan solo sentir los fuertes brazos de Sirius abrazándole con fuerza, sin inmutarse cuando el intentaba soltarse, fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, Harry se abrazó a su padrino como si su vida dependiera de ello, y quizás así fuera, bueno, al menos….su salud psíquica y lloro como nunca había llorado en la vida, y mucho menos en presencia de nadie.

Pasaron varios minutos, quizás horas, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí sentado en el suelo, manteniendo un férreo agarre sobre su padrino, sollozando e hipando mientras él le acariciaba el revoltoso cabello con una mano y le decía palabras de consuelo. Cuando finalmente pudo calmarse se separó lentamente de Sirius avergonzado de todo el teatro que había hecho, agacho la mirada y se concentró en observar el piso, demasiado avergonzado para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo siento…yo…lo lamento..no quería decir…yo...es…solo que-pero no pudo continuar porque Sirius había puesto un dedo en sus labios y le levantaba el rostro gentilmente, obligando a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Está bien Harry, no tienes de que disculparte. Después de todo creo la culpa es mía por dejarte en ese lugar con tus parientes. ¡Merlín! Estas hecho un desastre-murmuro lo último molestándolo. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡puff! No le hagas caso a este insensible que no sabe lo que dice. Es de lo más normal tu reacción cachorro, pero quiero recordarte que tú no eres el culpable de nada Harry.-le dijo Moony acariciándole el cabello suavemente.-No te sigas culpando por la muerte de Cedric.-le dijo sabiendo de que venía todo el asunto por las cartas que le enviaba su "sobrino". El pobre no se la había pasado nada bien con la muerte del chico y sabía que se echaba a culpa, además que estaba seguro que los muggles seguían tratándolo mal y despreciándolo y su falta de contacto durante el verano solo había agravado la situación, afectando emocionalmente a su cachorro.

-Pero…es que…yo si tengo la culpa Moony y Padfoot tiene razón y sé que tú también lo sabes. Me he sentido tan culpable por ofrecerle atrapar la copa al mismo tiempo un….porque wormtail lo matara luego de haberse escapado porque yo no permití su muerte. Y…soy un inútil bueno para nada.-murmuró con la voz quebrada, y con nuevas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-¡BASTA! ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER NO VUELVAS A DECIR NUNCA MÁS ESO! ME ESCUCHASTE-le ordeno Sirius con tanta seriedad que asusto al moreno.-Tu vida vale mucho, eres una maravillosa persona, eres gentil, sencillo, humilde y no eres una basura. ¡¿Crees que tanta gente que te quiere, que te quiere de verdad daría su vida por ti si no es por ese inmenso cariño que te tienen?! No importa que seas "EL-NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO" no darían sus vidas por ti ni se preocuparían tanto solo porque eres una celebridad. ¿de acuerdo?-Harry asintió rápidamente conmovido por las palabras de su padrino y lo abrazo nuevamente. Luego abrazo a Moony que le susurro en el oído, yo también daría mi vida por ti cachorro, solo prométeme que si necesitas ayuda puedes contar con nosotros, siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarte.

Harry sonrió, mientras más lagrimas se deslizaban por su mejillas y abrazo a su tío más fuerte. Una vez que cogió fuerza se levantó, bebió el vaso de agua que le tendió Sirius para tranquilizarse y le pidió a Moony que le hiciera el hechizo glamor para ocultar sus ojos rojos y las mejillas irritadas de tanto llorar. Recompuesto salió al living donde se encontraban sentados todos los Weasley y Hermione, le pidió disculpa y luego de abrazos y palabras de ánimo hacia su persona, se dedicaron a desayunar en silencio.

Luego del abundante desayuno, se acordó de algo.

-La niña-interrumpió abruptamente las conversaciones, golpeándose mentalmente por no haberse acordado antés.

-Tranquilo Harry, está bien, está estable y se encuentra descansando en uno de los cuartos del tercer piso. Estaba agotada y deberá manejar las cosas con cuidado, alimentarse correctamente y si despierta hoy, estar por lo menos una semana en cama.-contesto la señora Weasley.

-A todo esto Harry, hay algo que nos da curiosidad… ¿Quién es? Y ¿Qué hacía contigo?-pregunto Sirius con curiosidad y una mirada picara en el rostro.

-La verdad, no tengo la menor idea de quien sea.-dijo el azabache con tranquilidad, al ver la cara de confusión y perplejidad de todo el mundo procedió a explicar-Yo estaba caminando por las calles, necesitaba salir y despejarme-agrego lo último y dirigió una mirada de perdón a su padrino que lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados-Me senté en la acera y ya iba a volver a la casa, cuando sentí que todo se congelaba y la alegría desaparecía, corrí lo más rápido que pude a la casa, no quería usar la varita y darle razones al ministerio para expulsarme, seguí corriendo, pero escuche un grito agudo que pedía ayuda desesperadamente. Gire a ver que ocurría y vi a un dementor encima de una niña, le iba a darle "el beso" asique saque mi varita y ahuyente a los dos dementores de ella y al otro que me perseguía, la tome en brazos y la cargue, pero no sabía a donde ir con ella. Para que decir los Dursleys, con suerte me aceptan a mí, no la iban a aceptar a ella. Pero no pude llegar muy lejos porque con mi suerte, eso no iba a ser todo. Llegaron cientos de dementor y cargar a la chica con un brazo y hacer el patronus con la otra me canso asique la deje detrás mío, apoyada en la pared para que no se le acercaran. Pero perdí fuerzas y me desmaye, supongo que al caer me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, porque aún me molesta un poco.

Nadie decía nada, la cocina se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, todos estaban meditando lo ocurrido, cuando la suave voz de Dumbledore parado al lado de la chimenea los sobresalto a todos. No lo habían escuchado llegar.

-Si me permite joven Potter, sabe usted si es Bruja o es muggles.-pregunto Dumbledore con curiosidad.

-Es bruja, vio a los Dementores.-respondió luego de meditarlo un rato.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Me temo, que no sabremos mucho de ella hasta que despierte y nos diga su nombre.

Un golpe seco proveniente de varios pisos arriba se escuchó, seguido de un grito ahogado, todos se pusieron de pie y fueron hasta el tercer piso, tercera puerta a la derecha, de dónde provenía el ruido. Sirius abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontraron una cama vacía, estantes, sillas, bolsos y varias cosas más que se podría encontrar en la habitación desparramados por el suelo y en el medio de todo ese revoltijo, una larga cabellera azabache asomándose de una niña sentada en el piso que mascullaba maldiciones por semejante porrazo que debe haber tenido al apilar todas esas cosas encima del ropero y escalar para intentar escapar por la diminuta ventana que había en lo alto de la alcoba, lo suficientemente grande para que ella cupiese.

Al sentir la puerta abrirse se giró rápidamente dejando una maldición a medias, la señora Weasley se acercó insegura a la chica para sacarla de allí, pero la muchacha no se dejó. Se puso en pie forzosamente y camino hasta un rincón sin darles la espalda y con la varita en alto, dispuesta a atacar, con todo su cuerpo temblando de miedo con todos esos extraños.

-No…no…no me hagan daño. Yo…solo…déjenme en paz.-dijo en voz alta tratando de sonar firme y decidida, pero falló estrepitosamente al temblarle la voz y quebrase al final de la oración.

-Tranquila, no te haremos daño. ¿Puedes decirnos quién eres?-dijo Harry con voz tranquila acercándose lentamente a ella con las manos en alto. La pequeña al reconocer esa voz, ese pelo y esos ojos dejo de temblar.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú me salvaste! De esos…dementores. Gracias-dijo la pequeña en agradecimiento.-Te diré quien soy, pero hablare a solas contigo, no confió en los demás y sé que tú me ayudaras-dijo valientemente, caminando en dirección hacia Harry, quien se acercó a medio camino y la ayudo a llegar, sosteniendo la mitad de su peso en sus hombros. Estaba débil y agradecía la ayuda, a pesar de lo orgullosa que había sido siempre, se apoyó en el azabache.

Molly prendió una luz en el oscuro cuarto, en el momento exacto en que la niña examinaba a todos los desconocidos con la vista. Todos se sobresaltaron al ver sus ojos, era muy lindos, almendrados y destacaban en su rostro, pero lo que les llamó la atención fue que tenía el mismo color de ojos que Lily y Harry.

-¡¿QUÉ!? ¿Qué tanto me ven, es que tengo monos en la cara o qué[1]?-pregunto de mal humor, sentándose en la cama con la espalda apoyada en almohadones y cruzando los brazos.

Harry no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero en cuanto vio su rostro al dejarla en la cama, quedo petrificado. Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Dime tu nombre niña y porque tienes los mismos ojos que la pelirroja-pregunto Sirius peligrosamente acercándose a ella.-la niña al verlo se sobresaltó en su cama y dijo con miedo.

-TÚ cállate, eres un asesino. ¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡no te diré nada!-exclamó escondiéndose detrás de Harry que permanecía en shock, sentado al borde de su cama.

Pero antes de que Sirius dijera algo y agravara la situación, Dumbledore intervino.

-Creo que será mejor que yo hable con ella, por favor retírense todos, menos tu Harry. Eres el único en quien ella confía-dijo Dumbledore a voz de mando.

Lentamente fueron saliendo de allí y Lupin tuvo que arrastrar a un molesto Sirius a la salida. Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado Dumbledore comenzó a hablar, ocasionando que Harry reaccionara y observara a la niña atentamente.

-Señorita sería tan amable de decirnos quien es usted.-pregunto tranquilamente Dumbledore analizándola con sus ojos de rayos x. La chica se removió incomoda, pero ver a Harry le dio confianza. Él le daba una extraña sensación de paz y protección.

-Mi nombre es Nélida Hollins, pero prefiero que me digan Nelly, todos me llaman así y quien ha tenido la osadía de llamarme Nélida se ha arrepentido de hacerlo.-dijo entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente.

-¿Y de donde es usted señorita Hollins? ¿Dónde vive?

-En Francia, más concretamente en Paris con mi mamá Alisson, voy a ingresar en el cuarto año de la escuela de magia en Beauxbatons.

-¿Qué paso con tu mamá Nelly? ¿Qué hacías en Privet Drive, tan lejos de tu hogar?-pregunto Harry amablemente, a Nelly se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Mi mam…yo…estábamos de vacaciones y habíamos pasado todo el día fuera, cuando llegamos a la casa, se sentía algo extraño, una presencia rara. Apa…aparecieron unos encapuchados y ellos nos intentaron capturar, daban miedo. Vestían trajes negros y llevaban unas grotescas máscaras blancas que ocultaban su identidad. Ellos estaban registrando la casa, mi mama…me llevo al segundo piso y nos encerró en su habitación con hechizos protectores. Los hechizos no iba a durar mucho más, asi que saco un relicario de la cómoda y me lo dio. Dijo que era mió de cuando era bebe…me lo dio mi…no importa…pero me dijo que tenía un antiguo hechizo que me llevaría con alguien que me cuidaría y en donde estaría a salvo. Aplico un hechizo de rastreo sobre mi relicario y lo unió con una pulsera que siempre ha llevado, pero nunca me ha querido decir quien se la dio.

»El relicario se activó con solo girar la perilla en la dirección contraria a la que se abre para ver las fotos y sentí un tirón en el ombligo, lo último que vi, fue la puerta estallando en mil pedazos y una luz verde en dirección a mi mamá Alisson y…yo…no supe nada más-dijo entre lágrimas, no pudo evitar sollozar ante los recuerdos, que había llegado hasta ella como si los estuviera viviendo nuevamente.

Sin saber qué fue lo que lo impulso a acercarse a la joven y abrazarla en un intento de aliviar sus penas. Tenía esa imperiosa necesidad de protegerla. Una vez que se hubo calmado un poco más, Dumbledore pregunto cariñosamente:

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó después señorita Hollins? ¿Llego a Privet Drive? –cuestiono el anciano con curiosidad.

Nelly asintió

-Luego de ese horrible viaje aparecí en una plaza, mire a todas partes y no vi a nadie, me fije en los carteles para saber en dónde estaba y decía plaza de Privet Drive. Había un hombre caminando al otro lado de la plaza o eso me pareció, yo…tenía miedo y me escondí en unos arbustos. No era un hombre era un joven-dijo mirando a Harry-daba vueltas en círculos, como si quisiera escapar y se conformaba caminando en círculos. Luego de un rato lo vi sentarse en la acera, cerca de donde yo estaba, sentí curiosidad asique no me moví. Pero de repente…se levantó de un saltó y camino alejándose rápidamente de donde yo estaba. Temí haber hecho magia involuntaria, porque a veces los nervios me juegan una mala pasada, pero no…era algo más mire al cielo al ver que él lo veía preocupado y los vi….dementores. Salí de mi escondite y trate de correr detrás de él, no llegue muy lejos porque se abalanzaron sobre mí y escuche…cosas…terribles.-Rompió a llorar con más ganas. Dumbledore asintió, y los iba a dejar solos. Pero antes de salir se acordó de algo y dijo.

-Creo, señorita Hollins que Harry es con quien la mando su madre. Por lo tanto, puede quedarse a vivir aquí hasta que comiencen las clases, y como veo que no tiene ningún otro pariente ¿o me equivoco?-Nelly negó rápidamente abrazada al pecho de Harry viendo a Dumbledore con sus ojos tristes.-Entonces le ofrezco, como director de Hogwarts, realizar la trasferencia de Beauxbatons a Hogwarts, en donde podrá estar junto a Harry. Piénselo- Dumbledore hizo una pequeña reverencia frente a los dos chicos y salió del cuarto.

Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Tonks, Ojoloco Moody y los Weasley's esperaban afuera del cuarto intentando escuchar algo. Dumbledore negó con la cabeza y bajó a la cocina donde el resto los siguió. Una vez que todos se hubieron acomodado Dumbledore les conto la situación.

-Entonces Harry va a ser el tutor de Nelly, o algo así. Mmm no eso no puede ser, son casi de la misma edad. Y si se queda acá a pasar los veranos y Moony le hace de su tutor.

-Sirius yo sé que ella necesita de alguien que la cuide, y que sea su tutor, pero no creo que esté dispuesta a aceptar a ninguno de nosotros. Al único que parece aceptar es a Harry-dijo Remus ante la delicada situación. Ginny no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y sentir que los celos la carcomían por dentro al imaginarse a SU Harry consolando a esa niña.

-Creo, jóvenes que tengo la solución. Ante actos legales, esa niña será representada bajo mi tutoría para que no le asignen una familia o llegue a un orfanato. Pero si acepta el traslado a Hogwarts, la tendremos bajo nuestra custodia y ella se sentirá segura junto a Harry, quizás con el tiempo llegue a confiar en nosotros. Después de todo es una niña y como todos los niños, necesita estabilidad, confianza, cariño. Y eso se lo podemos brindar nosotros.

»He averiguado que fue lo que ocurrió en la casa en Francia. Los mortifagos fueron muy cautelosos a la hora de actuar, lo que determino tanto el ministro francés de magia como muggle declararon que la casa se destruyó producto de un incendio y que la propietaria de la vivienda como su hija se encontraba de vacaciones. Algo muy valioso o importante debió significar las Hollins para Voldemort, de lo contrario no habría hecho algo tan riesgoso como para intentar capturarlas. Debemos vigilar de cerca a Nelly.

Mientras tanto Harry le daba suaves toques en el cabello, Nelly se abrazaba a él con desesperación, con mayor razón ahora, al saber que _ella _confiaba en él. Su suave caricia la tranquilizaba, más de lo que nunca había sentido antes, era extraño pero se sentía feliz, como si hubiera encontrado el lugar a donde pertenecía.

No necesitaban palabras para reconfortarse, ambos eran muy parecidos y podían comprenderse mutuamente, ella estaba destrozada y toda su vida había dado un drástico giro, Harry se daba cuenta de la complejidad de la situación y casi inconscientemente le daba pequeños besos en su pelo. Nelly sentía las lágrimas que corrían libremente por las mejillas de Harry, pero con solo verlo supo que no era por lastima a ella, sino que trataba con sus propios demonios y problemas.

Dos chicos que estuvieron perdidos por un largo tiempo, pero que finalmente se encontraban a gusto, en un lugar al que siempre debieron pertenecer.

* * *

[1] Es una expresión para referirse a que no la dejan de ver como si tuviera algo gracioso o extraño, pero muy llamativo en el rostro


End file.
